HPCR48
The True Flower Of Love! Rise, Dreaming Rose! (愛の本当の花！上昇、ドリーミングローズ！''Ai no hontō no hana! Jōshō, Dorīmingu Rōzu!) is the forty-eighth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 97th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the battle between Laverna and Cure Rose. Plot Cure Rose begins to fight Laverna all by herself, but Laverna seems to be unbeatable. Laverna persuades Cure Rose that people who were once evil will always stay evil, and she was nothing but a mere test. Cure Rose begins to fall into despair and lose hope of ever defeating Laverna. Who will encourage Cure Rose and remind her of her goal to protect the world? Synopsis Sakura Rose throws a punch to Laverna, but Laverna manages to block it. Sakura Rose continues to throws punches and kicks at Laverna, but Laverna always seems to block it. Sakura Rose performs "Sakura Arrow", to try and purify Laverna, but it doesn't work. Laverna laughs, and says that no attack will be able to stop her now that she has taken over the world. Sakura Rose shouts that Laverna hasn't taken over the world yet, but Laverna smirks while saying that it is useless trying to protect a world that has lost all forms of life. Sakura Rose protests that not all forms of life were gone, but Laverna says that those lives will be gone soon. Laverna also says that even though Sakura Rose was once a test for Cure Blossom, she had represented the darkness of Cure Blossom before she came to accept that darkness. Sakura Rose said that she was reborn for a reason, and that reason was to restore peace and harmony to the world. Laverna mocks Sakura Rose by saying that people who were once evil will always stay evil, and Sakura Rose was just nothing but a mere test. Sakura Rose said that wasn't true, but Laverna said that Sakura Rose knew that it was true. Sakura Rose began to fall into despair as she realised that what Laverna said was true. She then said to herself that she would probably never defeat Laverna. Laverna smiled, and said to herself if she wondered that even reincarnations of bad people had Heart Flowers as well. She looked at Sakura Rose's Heart Flower, which was beginning to wilt. Smiling evilly, Laverna stole Sakura Rose's Heart Flower. The other Cures tried to break free from their cages, while trying to reach Sakura Rose. Laverna told the four Cures that Sakura Rose could no longer hear them, and her despair would make Laverna stronger. With Sakura Rose's Heart Flower in one hand, Laverna then turned the world into even more of a desert, and trapped the rest of the remaining citizens of the world into crystals. In the crystal sphere, Sakura Rose was thinking to herself that she never should have been reborn, and that everyone didn't need her. But suddenly, a voice could be heard, saying that Sakura Rose shouldn't give up hope. Sakura Rose begins to wonder what hope is. The voice said that hope allows everyone to believe that even though today was terrible, tomorrow would be better. Sakura Rose realised that everyone couldn't wait to see their futures, and she remembered that she had promised Tsubomi that both twins would open the "door of the future" together. Sakura Rose then summoned the power of flowers, and performed "Rose Shower", in order to purify her Heart Flower. While performing the attack, Sakura Rose remembered the happy times that she spent with her friends and family, and said that she wanted to stay with everyone forever. The Heart Flower glowed brighter, and the light from the Heart Flower turned the world back to normal. Everyone was freed from the crystals, and watched as the Heart Flower's glow filled the sky. The Heart Flower then turned back into Sakura Rose, except she had earned a new form. She spread out her angelic wings as she held a heart-shaped crystal. The crystal then turned into a large staff, and Sakura Rose grasped it. She then introduced herself as Dreaming Rose, the true flower of love. Laverna was surprised at Dreaming Rose, and Iris Jewel said that love can definitely overcome hatred, as it is from the heart. Laverna and Dreaming Rose stared at each other, as they both prepare to participate in the true final battle, and Iris Jewel announces that it is truly love vs hatred. Major Events * It is shown that Laverna can steal Heart Flowers, like her subordinates did. * Laverna steals Sakura Rose's Heart Flower, but Sakura Rose manages to break free. * Sakura Rose becomes Dreaming Rose for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Laverna Supporting Characters Trivia * More previews for Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn were shown at the end of this episode. * There is an error in this episode. When Dreaming Rose introduces herself, her eyes are coloured blue instead of pink. Gallery Akashiya.Moka.(Vampire).full.610344.jpg|Laverna mocks Sakura Rose DreamingRose.jpg|Dreaming Rose introducing herself 249156-140228.jpg|Laverna surprised at Dreaming Rose's transformation Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures